


Love Too Great 'verse: Unwinding

by babykid528



Series: Love Too Great [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Zach comes home after a long day of work and really needs to relax.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Too Great 'verse: Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Schmoop_bingo for the square "bubble bath."
> 
> I made a fanmix for these guys with the song "My One and Only Love" by Chris Botti and Paula Cole on it and I was listening to it the other day and this story came to me. So, I'm going to try to write a scene/ficlet/fic for each of the remaining songs all in the same series. So, this is my first series. :-)
> 
> Unbeta'd because I decided to live on the edge a little. ;-)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Lies, lies, and more lies. Chris and Zach belong to themselves. And the song, as I mentioned, belongs to Chris Botti.

  
When Zach enters the house, exhausted and tense after his day of meetings, he's instantly bathed in the dulcet tones of smooth jazz trumpet, the timbre of which could belong to one performer and one performer only: Botti. Zach loves jazz, but, surprisingly, Chris loves it even more and Botti is his absolute favorite.

Zach takes a deep breath and sighs it back out, letting his shoulders relax marginally before he gently calls out, "Hello?"

The response, "In the bathroom," is punctuated with a splash and Zach's lips slowly spread into a grin. He toes off his flip-flops at the door, drops his bag, and gives Noah a quick scratch behind his ear before making his way through the house toward Chris.

"Hey, baby," Chris greets him with a lazy grin from his seat in the bubble-filled bathtub.

The tension in Zach's face and jaw from the day's events relaxes as his smile spreads.

"Hey," he answers before asking, "Is there room in there for me?"

Chris' eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs in reply, drowning out the soloing piano for a few moments.

Zach tilts his head, amusement and slight irritation fluttering within his stomach. "What?"

Chris just shakes his head, reaching out a soapy hand to Zach.

"You ask very silly questions sometimes, Mr. Quinto."

Zach chuckles a little before stripping his clothes off so he can enter the tub with Chris. When he's naked, he moves forward as if to climb in behind Chris, but Chris cuts him off with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head.

"In front of me," Chris instructs him.

Zach just arches an eyebrow in confusion.

"Come on," Chris makes grabby hands at him like a greedy kid.

"Chris, I'm always behind--"

"Not tonight," Chris tells him, stubborn as ever. "In front."

Zach sighs, suddenly aware of his exhaustion.

"Chris..."

"Zach, please," Chris pleads, cutting off Zach's developing speech, "I just want to hold you."

Zach softens and swallows down the small lump threatening to form in his throat.

"Oh," he so eloquently apologizes to Chris before carefully climbing into the water between Chris' spread legs.

No matter how gentle they are when they share a bath like this, suds and water always splash onto the tiled floor and Chris always chuckles at Zach's groan over it.

"Relax," Chris whispers to him, "I'll mop it up when we get out later."

He usually promises that while pulling Zach more tightly around him, but with their positions reversed, Chris reassures Zach with his usual words while enveloping Zach tightly in his arms before leaning back against the tub, pulling Zach back with him. Zach sighs, wrapping the fingers of one hand around Chris' calf and lacing the fingers of the other with Chris's against his stomach. Zach let's his head fall back onto Chris' shoulder and he stares off at the ceiling.

"Rough day, huh?" Chris' question is almost lost in the fog inside Zach's brain.

Zach half mumbles, half whimpers an affirmative and Chris leans his head against Zach's temple in response.

"I missed you," Chris whispers into Zach's ear before kissing it chastely.

"Missed you," Zach barely breathes out.

"Tired?" Chris asks, beginning to rub small, slow circles on Zach's chest with his free hand. Zach feels Chris's question reverberate through their flush bodies rather than hears it.

"Mmmm," is Zach's only answer.

Chris kisses Zach's neck and nuzzles it. Zach smiles lazily.

"Close your eyes," Chris instructs and Zach couldn't resist if he wanted to. He closes his eyes and soon finds himself floating between wakefulness and sleep in the warm water, engulfed in Chris' strong arms, vaguely aware of Chris' soft tenor accompanying Paula Cole's singing and Botti' trumpet:

_The very thought of you makes my heart sing  
Like an April breeze on the verge of Spring  
And you appear in all your splendor  
My one and only love_   


  
.


End file.
